


Father Knows Best

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [82]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times David experienced Minty, and one time he wished he hadn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: david miller pov on minty...or anything involving the millers at camp jaha. the world can never have enough of the millers

_i._

Trying to keep his steps paced, David approached the camp gate. The setting sun threw an orange glow over the yard, glinting off the tarnished metal of the Ark. His back was sore from a double shift, but once he had heard Nathan’s patrol unit hadn’t returned yet, he immediately set off for the fence.

He knew they were only a little late. They could be moving slowly or could have taken a few extra breaks. Still, he couldn’t help the worry that squeezed his chest a little too tight.

Surprise replaced worry when he saw someone else standing at the gate, watching the treeline. As he drew closer, he realized it was Monty. The boy jumped a bit when he called out a greeting, but then he smiled and returned the hello.

“Is Jasper on the patrol too?” David asked. Even with the tension between the boys that was clear to everyone in camp, he knew deep down they had a bond that couldn’t be broken, not really.

“No, uh–he’s in medical.”

David threw the boy a sad, comforting smile; Jasper’s drinking was something else that was clear to everyone in camp. “Then who are you waiting for?”

“Uh, no one. Or a few people. Bellamy. Octavia. Nathan. They’re all on the patrol.”

His eyebrows rose slightly when he heard _Nathan_ , not _Miller_. Most of the hundred called his son by his surname, not his given name. Except Monty apparently. He filed that information away for later, then fought the grin forming on his face.

“I’m waiting too. For Nathan.”

Monty nodded, then pulled out a water canteen. When he handed it to him, David took it with a smile, still worried but grateful that he wasn’t alone in waiting for his son to come home.

* * *

_ii._

“So I’m going out on long patrol next week,” David said as he took another bit of fish.

“Mmhmm.”

“I should only be gone for two weeks maximum.”

“Mm.”

David sighed as he watched his son alternately shovel food into his mouth and glance over his shoulder. He resisted the urge to turn around himself and see what exactly Nathan was staring at. Instead, he stared at his son, slightly amused.

“We’re going to Rome,” he added, trying to sound nonchalant. “Got this great new drone that is flying us over the ocean. Can’t wait to see if the Colosseum survived the apocalypse.”

“Mmm.” Then Nathan’s fork paused halfway to his mouth, and he blinked in confusion.

“Close your mouth, son. Your mother and I taught you better manners than that.”

Nathan scowled for a second, then resumed eating. “I was listening,” he protested.

“You were also staring. At what?”

“Nothing.” The way his son turned a bit red in the face betrayed his words, however.

“So if I turned around, I wouldn’t see Monty Green sitting at some table behind me?”

He turned even redder, expression halfway between panicked and pissed.

“Don’t worry,” David chuckled. “I won’t bring it up again. At least until you’re ready.”

Nathan grunted in agreement, and he had to tamp down another laugh, because of all the things he thought he’d be doing on the ground, teasing his son about his crush was not one of them.

* * *

_iii._

David grinned and shook his head as he watched his son take two steps towards the fire, then freeze, spin around and walk away. Then he spun around again, got three more steps closer to the fire, then paused yet again.

“C’mon, Nathan. Just like we practiced,” he murmured under his breath.

Then he took a deep breath in solidarity as he watched his son do the same. With shoulders set back, Nathan strode up to the fire, and to Monty. David continued to watch as they chatted a while, hoping that his son wouldn’t chicken out again. When he saw them walk off together, away from the fire, he grinned, knowing Nathan would finally follow through on asking Monty out.

“Was that your doing?”

David turned to see Hannah Green standing next to him, looking as amused and happy as he felt. He nodded, and she sighed.

“Finally. I’ve been trying to convince Monty for weeks to ask him out, but he’s always been a shy boy.”

“What parents are for,” David chuckled. Clapping her shoulder in farewell, he turned to head back to the Ark, whistling cheerfully. He had done enough meddling for tonight; they deserved a little privacy.

* * *

_+i._

“Nathan, are you ready to–”

David froze in the doorway, nearly choking. Monty and Nathan, however, scrambled into motion as they leapt off the bed and reached for shirts, maybe pants. He didn’t really know because he had slammed his eyes shut the second he had realized what he had walked in on.

“Dad!” Nathan barked. “C’mon!”

“I knocked!” David protested, eyes cracking open reflexively. He immediately shut them again, and turned around, when he realized they still weren’t ready.

“Dad, out!”

David startled forward, clipping his shoulder on the doorframe as he left. He vaguely heard Monty let out a high-pitched groan of embarrassment and Nathan continued swearing under his breath. Sighing, David leaned against the wall around the corner, wondering which of them were more embarrassed by the situation.

The boys emerged a few minutes later, still looking flustered. David scratched the back of his head, smiling awkwardly.

“Ready for dinner?” He offered weakly.

Monty turned bright red, Nathan glared, and David sighed. Then he started laughing, and Monty let out one too, and soon they were doing it deeply instead of nervously. Nathan continued to scowl, throwing up his hands as he walked towards the mess hall without them.

As they slowed their breathing to a normal rate, David collected himself and said, “He’s so happy with you, you know.”

“I know,” Monty offered, sounding entirely sure.

“Good.” David grinned, then walked with Monty to the mess hall.


End file.
